That's What Friends Are For
by wo-notice
Summary: A little insight into Ryu and Hayato's special friendship


**Yo~ So how is everyone? I've decided to take stuff from my lj and post it here also, although I changed it to HayaRyu rather than Akame just because is a bitch about bands.**

**By this time Hayato and Ryu are in their early twenties which is why they're acting strange...growing up does that...**

**So enjoy and reviews are loved and cherished **

Ryu woke up with a start, he could hear crashing coming from the living room and he scrambled out of bed. He grabbed the baseball bat lying close to his bed and carefully made his way to the door. He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door; he peeked through but could only see a man's shadow. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath and then made his out of the room. Ryu was careful not to make any sound although he doubted the intruder would hear him over all the noise.

He quickly turned on the lights and took a blind swing but was startled by a high pitched scream. Focusing his gaze on the intruder Ryu cursed and threw the bat down.

"What the fuck Hayato? What the hell are you doing here?" Upon seeing Ryu Hayato immediately threw himself at the younger man who caught him, not without falling back into the wall though.

"She dumped me! How could she dump me? I'm me! I'm fucking hot and she dumped me!" Hayato continued his babbling and Ryu took his chance to survey the damage Hayato had no doubt caused. Nothing looked broken and apart from a few skewed paintings and the plant pot being knocked over everything looked fine. Ryu sighed and guided Hayato towards the couch, making sure the older man hit the couch before taking his place beside him.

"Hayato" Ryu tried to get Hayato's attention but failed as Hayato was still rambling and in his own world.

"Hayato!" He ran a finger across Hayato's collarbone and winced at the screech that followed; Hayato immediately covered his collarbone and gave Ryu an offended look.

"Ryuuuuu why would you do that?" Ryu ignored Hayato's whining tone and flicked the other's forehead.

"I wanted you to calm down, now tell me what happened and clearly this time" Ryu settled back against the couch and let Hayato lean against him, it was not the first time this had happened and it wouldn't be the last.

"That stupid bitch Rena dumped me; she said I was too clingy. How the fuck am I too clingy? I'm fucking awesome, I am an awesome boyfriend but that stupid bitch had the the the" Ryu let his hand wander into Hayato's hair and play with the slightly damp curls.

"The audacity" Hayato made a hum of agreement before continuing.

"Yeah audicity, to dump me! How could she!" Ryu sighed at the mistake but ignored it because Hayato was now sobbing not so quietly.

"So you decided to drink away your sorrows and break into my apartment?" Hayato nodded into Ryu's shirt and Ryu was just thankful that he decided to sleep with his clothes on that night.

"Okay then, I'll go get you some blankets so you can sleep on the couch" Hayato lifted his head from Ryu's shoulder and nodded, sniffling pitifully. Ryu would have felt sorry for him but he had done this so many times and he knew Hayato would be back to normal by the morning.

He walked into his bedroom and slid open the cupboard door, the linen cupboard was stuffy and smelled slightly of moth balls but Hayato would have to make do. Suddenly warm arms were enveloping him from behind and Ryu resisted the urge to punch the other's 'special area'

"Hayato stop it, you're not sleeping in my bed so fuck off" He could hear Hayato making kissy noises and he reached back to punch the other's arm..

"Now now Ryu-chan no need to get aggressive" Ryu chuckled, both at the come on and the tickly sensation as Hayato was burying his face in the crook of Ryu's neck. He turned around and placed his hands on Hayato's waist.

"But you like it when I'm aggressive" Ryu smirked slightly but pulled his head back when Hayato leaned forward to kiss him. He wasn't stupid. They were closer than friends but there was no way Ryu would ruin what they had; besides he didn't like Hayato that way.

"I like you better when you're cute" Instead of being deterred Hayato dropped small kisses down Ryu's neck which made the younger man sigh in content. He knew this was just how Hayato was when he was drunk; they were both alike in that aspect. They both got overly affectionate and more than once it had gotten them into some compromising situations.

"Will Haya-chan be a good boy and sleep on the couch tonight then?" Ryu batted his eyelashes and pouted at Hayato who laughed. His hands were wandering down Ryu's body and Ryu once more resisted the urge to punch the other.

"Don't pout it makes you look ugly" Ryu glared at Hayato but squeaked when he felt the older man slap his butt. Hayato stepped away and made his way towards Ryu's bed. Resigning himself to defeat Ryu followed him and stripped down to his boxers as Hayato had done just seconds before.

He slipped in beside Hayato who immediately wrapped his arms around Ryu. As much as he hated to admit it Ryu always liked snuggling with Hayato. Hayato was always so warm and his fat felt so cushiony so he was always comfortable. Ryu felt himself drifting off to sleep when Hayato poked his side.

"The hall light is on" Ryu groaned and tried his best to ignore the insistent poking but eventually relented once he got sick of the constant "Ryu the light burns! It burnsssss!"

By the time Ryu had locked the door and turned off the lights Hayato was fast asleep and taking up most of the bed. He cursed his weak willpower and kicked the older man so he would move. Once he made enough room for himself Ryu climbed into the bed and settled next to Hayto, even in his sleep the other man wrapped an arm around Ryu's waist and pulled him closer. Again Ryu was slowly drifting off to sleep when he felt Hayato's breath tickling his face. He cracked one eye open and was not surprised to see Hayato hovering above him.

"I really do love you, you know, I don't just want to take advantage of you" Even in the dark Ryu could see the truth in Hayato's eyes. He reached up to bonk the older man's head who then landed in a heap on top of Ryu.

"I know Hayato, you're a pain in the ass but you're my pain in the ass, now get your fat ass off of me" Ryu pushed Hayato but Hayato refused to budge and instead switched their positions so Ryu was lying on top of Hayato.

"I'm not fat you're just anorexic" Ryu rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the comeback. And for the third time both Ryu and Hayato drifted off, but this time they slept through the night.

Ryu didn't need to have big long talks about how girls were bad and how Hayato is so much better than anyone like Take. He didn't need to take Hayato out to the ice rink so he could laugh at people falling like Tsuchi. Ryu just had to be there, with a warm bed and coffee in the morning. That was all Hayato needed to feel better.

Besides these visits just meant Hayato was one step closer to sleeping with Ryu, and although the younger man insisted he wanted nothing to do with him Hayato was sure Ryu couldn't resist for much longer. Besides he was hot, no one could resist him.


End file.
